


Drive.

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All we do is drive, all we do is sit and think about the feelings that we hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonfic for Halsey's Drive.   
> First songfic, so I took the lyrics seriously

{My hand's wrapped around a stick shift, swerving on the 405.}

Dan Howell was on the run again.  
Another band of hunters had somehow found him again, forcing him out of London.

His car was swerving so much on the speedway that he probably left multiple accidents in his wake.  
Dan didn't know if the hunters were following him; he honestly didn't want to take any chances.

He turned chaotically into the exit labeled Manchester, panting heavily.

~

Fifteen minutes of driving around later, Dan ditched his car.

The vampire stood in the middle of a crowded shopping center, looking around for any sign of his pursuing hunters.  
There were none.

He finally relaxed, letting himself wander around.

{I can never keep my eyes off this.}

"One cup of cider, please." Dan said, flashing his dazzling smile at the cart attendant.

The young boy working at the cart blushed deeply, clumsily getting him a cup.

Dan couldn't help but laugh; this boy was adorable.

Phil, as his tame tag said, somehow blushed even more.

"H-here's your drink."

Another dazzling smile. "Thanks."

~

The hunters found him.  
They were standing right across the square, and Dan was a bright red target.

He needed to hide, maybe find a kid to use as a bargaining tool, but as his eyes scanned the space, he saw no one.

His eyes landed on the boy that was a blushing mess when he got a drink earlier, both their eyes widening.

That's it! Dan thought. They'll never hurt a teenager!

He sprinted to the cart and quickly came up behind him.  
Phil squeaked in fear as Dan grabbed him from behind.

The hunters stopped their advancement, trying to avoid any human casualties.

"I'm sorry." Dan whispered into the frightened boy's ear, slowly backing down the street.

"Who are you?" He whispered back, his voice cracking out of fear.

He didn't respond.  
Finally the pair turned a corner out of the sight of the hunters.   
Dan grabbed the other's hand and pulled him to one of the cars lining the street.

The car started, much to Phil's surprise and Dan's relief.

"Get in. Now."

Phil's eyes widened. "Why do I have t-to go with you?!"

"You're my leverage." Dan replied. "Get in or I'll have to force you."

With a gulp, the black haired boy opened the door to the backseat and got in.

Dan was in the drivers seat in seconds, hitting the lock and speeding like a race car.

"Oof!" Phil yelled from the backseat as his head slammed against the padding.

{All we do is drive.}

~

"Are you done in there yet?" Dan yelled, knocking forcefully on the stall door.

A sigh came from inside. "Not any more closer than five seconds ago."

The vampire groaned, leaning impatiently against the wall.

The toilet flushed and Phil stomped out of the stall, immediately washing his hands.

Dan giggled at his clear state of agitation. "Aww, don't be so grumpy. At least you're not dead!"

He looked like he was going to respond for a moment, but Phil just shook his head. "Let's just go."

"You got it."

Dan wrapped his arm around his waist, Phil letting out a shiver.  
They walked back out into the gas station, Dan flashing the bored cashier one of his famous smiles.  
They left the building and made it back to Dan's car.

Dan opened the door for the other, gesturing to the open door. "You know the drill."

The vampire assumed the blush on Phil's cheeks was from the anger of imprisonment, when in reality, Phil was still hung up on Dan's arm on his waist.

{All we do is think about the feelings that we hide.}

~

Phil wondered why Dan picked him.  
There were so many people around to use as a human shield; he would barely cover anything with how skinny he was.  
Why him?

The moment the mob of what he assumed to be bikers aimed their guns at Dan, their eyes met, and Dan just ran to him.

The word why? Swirled around in his head, almost giving him a headache.

{All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign.}

The car was completely quiet except for the sound of their tires on the road.  
The pair were now in some isolated farm town at two am, for some unbeknownst reason.

Honestly, Phil should've known they were going somewhere void of civilization; Dan had bought enough food from the gas station to last them at least a month.

He bit into his third chocolate bar in the past half hour, making sure to crunch quietly so he wouldn't tick off his kidnapper.

"You can eat normally, you know," Dan said from the front, almost making Phil choke. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

Phil swallowed his candy. "Then w-why am I here?"

"So the hunters won't hurt me. They know if they try to, they'll hit you too."

"H-hunters? Like bounty hunters?"

Dan laughed harshly, the sudden loud noise making Phil wince.  
"Vampire hunters."

He said nothing in response, simply looking out the window.

"What? No questions about if I'm joking or not?" Dan asked, trying his best to put his cocky persona into it, but really he was just scared.

"My family is superstitious." Phil replied simply.

"Oh."

~

{Your laugh echoes down the hallway, carved into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness.}

"What are you even trying to draw on that window?"

"A cat."

Dan burst into laughter, barely able to pay attention to his driving.   
"Hate to break it to you Phil, but it kind of looks like a tree."

At this, Phil started to laugh with him, wiping his attempted cat from the foggy window with a fake pout.

"Aw but I loved that drawing!" Dan teased.

"Shut up!"

This was the first time Dan had laughed in months.

{It's bliss.}

~

Dan knew he had kept Phil for too long.

He didn't know how long it had been. Days? Weeks? He didn't want to let this human go.   
He made him feel good, made him laugh.   
Made him feel more alive than he'd felt since he was turned.

He knew for a fact that this was an unreasonable little crush; he had kidnapped the man for heavens sake, but was it so unreasonable to think that they maybe, just maybe, had a connection?

{It's so simple but we can't stay.}

Phil exited the bathroom, smiling at Dan once he caught sight of him.

"Hey," he said, walking towards him.  
"Where to next maestro?"

The vampire took a deep breath before saying four horrible words.  
"This is your stop."

Phil's face fell. "What?"

"I care about you too much to keep you hostage like this anymore." He replied, studying how nicely his shoe color contrasted from the floor.

They both stood in silence for a moment.

"Is it wrong to say I still want to go with you?" Phil whispered.

Dan's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "Phil! I-" he lowered his voice. "I abducted you."

The boy groaned. "Please, Dan. I can t-tell you don't want me to go either, just please let me go with you!"

All of Dan's priorities except for Phil flew out the window.  
He smiled. "I'd like that."

{Would it really kill you if we kissed?}


End file.
